A different version
by Anonymous4.O
Summary: What if Naruto befriended Kurama when he was a kid and team 7 have a sensei that teach them things? This is my version of Naruto
1. Prologue

A different version

**Author note: This is my first fanfiction ever so please if you have any advice I would appreciate. This story will be different of the original story line at some point and will probably have some incoherence with Naruto universe but I will try to limit them. Naruto will be smarter but he ****_is_**** Naruto so he will still not be the brightest guy in the world, the story will contain the NaruSaku couple. I don't like Sasuke so I don't know what I'll do to him and sorry for the spelling, English is not my first language. Oh, and the story starts with Naruto's childhood so if you have some ideas of events for him I will see if I can put it in my story. There will be OC and some slight (I hope) OOC so now that you know all this let's start the story shall we.**

**Rewrite: Now that I am a bit more comfortable with writing fanfictions and because of new ideas: Let's restart this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not earn Naruto if not Sakura would've just see Sasuke as only a friend a long time ago (seriously this guy always said she was annoying and tried to kill her several times, how can she still love this guy? Friend ok, I can understand but love is too weird in my opinion).**

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts"_

**"****Kyubi dialogue"**

**"****_Kyubi thoughts"_**

"**Jutsu**"

Prologue:

The night of the Kyubi attack, a group of ninjas found the now dead fourth hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki in front of their baby who has now the Kyubi sealed in him. The group is composed of the third hokage and two of kushina's ex-students: Hana Inuzuka and Toyama, a plain looking man with black hair, sea blue eyes and wearing the traditional jonin uniform. Hana was the first to react, running to her sensei side, crying while holding the dead body

"How could this happen? Why did the seal broke?"

"I don't know" said the third hokage "but they sacrificed themselves to protect the village. What I do not understand is why they sealed the Kyubi in their own son?"

"Knowing our sensei she must've believe her son can endure this." stated Toyama "But what will happen to him?"

The third hokage sighted "If the civilian council refuse his godparents to take care of him, I would've said orphanage but I highly doubt any orphanage or family to take him because of the Kyubi and I'm sure the civilian council will prohibit any ninja to help him, he will be in total solitude."

"Can we really not do anything to help him?" asked Hana,

"I'm afraid not, until he become a ninja himself even I will only be able to help him financially" answered the hokage,

"So we will only be able to send him money?" asked Toyama

"As sad as it is, yes" stated the hokage,

"Then I have a favour to ask you lord third" said Toyama

"And what will it be?"

"When Naruto become a ninja I would like to be his jonin sensei"

"Even thought I would like to say yes now I must make the team's placement objectively but I will keep that in mind." Said firmly the hokage

"I understand sir." said a saddened Toyama.

[Five years later]

"And don't even think of coming back damn beast!" Those were the last word a five years old Naruto heard from the owner of the orphanage he was in before the door was slammed shut. It was his fifth birthday and as a present he was kicked out of the orphanage. He didn't cry as he learned the hard way that nobody cared about his tears. Well nobody apart from Tenten, a girl one year older that also was in the orphanage, she had dark brown hair in two Chinese style buns with short fringe-bangs, dark brown eyes and always wore a qipao. Since they met they became nearly inseparable and shared a strong sibling-like relationship despite the orphanage staff trying to keep them apart.

_"__I suppose I won't see her before a long time… What should I do?"_ The boy wondered as he walked aimlessly in the streets. It was night time and the village was having a festival to celebrate the defeat of the nine tailed fox by the fourth hokage but that wasn't important for Naruto right now because of one problem: he was hungry. He tried to ask for food but everywhere he went he was thrown away, the people said it was because he didn't have any money but he knew it wasn't the case, he could see the hatred in their eyes. It was the biggest mystery of his life but no matter how much and to who he asked why he was hated for no apparent reason, nobody answered. After being literally thrown out of the festival by some villagers Naruto went in a dark alley and went to sleep on the floor.

"Happy birthday, me" He muttered to himself just before sleep claimed him.

Naruto finds himself in a dark place with water beneath him and a cage in front of him, while wondering where he were a growl made him jump.

"Who's there? Where am I!" asked a scared Naruto.

**"****So the jailer finally showed himself. So what do you want Kid?"** Said a dark voice.

"AH! Where are you? Are you a g-gh-ghost? Don't kill me please!" answered a panicked Naruto.

**"****Who the hell are you calling a ghost you damn brat!"** the dark voice yelled at Naruto who found the source of the voice, a nine-tailed fox in the cage.

"A fox? Wow! You're pretty!" exclaimed Naruto after having a good look of the beast that started to laugh at his comment.

"Hey what's so funny!" exclaimed Naruto.

**"****You see a gigantic beast and ****_that_**** is your first reaction? It's just too ridiculous! HAHAHA!"**

"Hey cut it out! I just like foxes." Said Naruto who then asked "In fact why are you in a cage?" the laughter immediately stopped and the fox glared at Naruto, killing intent clearly leaking.

**"****You have some guts asking this question brat. A man sealed me in you and if I have the slightest chance of killing you I will take it and free myself!"** anybody would've been scarred at this point but Naruto remained calm.

_"__Why do I feel loneliness in his threats?"_

"Is it painful to be sealed?" Naruto asked.

**"****What?" **said a confused fox.

"I mean all you did was sitting here all those years so you must've been lonely right? You know what? I'm goanna find a way to free you one day!" declared Naruto, the beast just stared at the kid in front of him in disbelief.

**_"_****_Is this brat serious, he's not scarred of me and wants to free me after just one encounter? This is just too good to be real"_**

**"****Why should I trust you kid? Humans only looked to control me by sealing me!" **yelled the fox,

"Well I never asked anybody to seal you in me, it's cruel!" shouted Naruto.

**_"_****_This kid… he's definitely serious."_**

"So what's your name?" asked a smiling Naruto making the fox sight

**"****My name is Kurama"**

"Hehe, I'm Naruto, pleased to know you Kurama" said Naruto with a true smile on his face: he was not completely alone, even if his company doesn't really like him. A peaceful smile made its way on the face of a sleeping Naruto.

**Author note: Ok now that finishes this chapter, tell me what you think of it and if you have any writing advice or ideas for his childhood I'll gladly look at them. This story was inspired from ****A different sensei**** of bradw316 so they might be some little similitudes.**

**Rewrite: So it's still short but that's just the prologue, the future chapters will be longer. The next few chapters will be slow as it treats about Naruto's life before he becomes a ninja but it is important as his childhood will make him who he is so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The life of a street rat and helping hands

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! It took a while to sort out what to do with this chapter but here it comes. I repeat for those that missed it in the last author note: this story was inspired by ****A different sensei**** of bradw316 so yes, they might have some little similitudes. Just to warn you, Naruto will be strong, not god-like right at the beginning but stronger than your regular gennin. They will also be some bashing of Sasuke because I always thought of him as an arrogant bastard that is willing to ditch his village and his friends just because Naruto got stronger faster. Thought I don't know the extent of the bashing yet as I honestly don't plan to have him around for too long. I prefer to warn right here that I will make things more believable than the "I lost my arm but it doesn't bleed" type of thing so there will be cursing and violence described (thought I'll avoid to go in the pure gore path) so if Naruto lost control and slaughtered his opponents it will be just that: a slaughter. Because of that I don't know if I'll have to change the rating of the story at one point so please tell me if I have to rate it M in the future. Now then, I think I said everything I wanted to so let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer: see prologue.**

"Dialogue"

_"__Thoughts"_

'Mental dialogue'

**"****Bijuu (Great beast) dialogue/ demonic voice"**

**_"_****_Bijuu thoughts"_**

"**_Spells and jutsus_**"

A young boy was hiding in the shadows, his target in sight. The market was bustling with activity and it was the perfect time for him to strike. He walked discretely between people while going closer to a stand selling apples. He suddenly took two and took off as the merchant saw him and shouted that the demon stole him as he pursued him, quickly bringing a small group to 'bring justice'. Naruto ran as fast as he could before rushing toward an alley way but just as he was going to enter a man lifted him by his shirt.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The demon thought he could steal honest citizen?" He asked with a cruel smile before he threw Naruto back into a wall as the group caught up to them, throwing insults to the small boy. The man reached the apples that fell on the ground. "Oh, look at that! The little bastard was hungry" He cleaned the dirt off of one apple and took a bite. "A shame you can't eat them, they are quite good" The group snickered as he tossed the second apple to the merchant. "Well then, how about you teach this bad kid he shouldn't steal?" This was all the group of 'honourable citizen' needed before they dragged Naruto in the alleyway and started to beat him up. It took a few minutes before they finished, the boy was covered in bruises, much to their satisfaction. Naruto was lying on the ground before he saw the core of an apple fall in front of him. "Here, eat all you want. Am I not generous?" The group left in laugher, none of them noticing the already healing bruises as he tried to get up. It has been a week since he first met Kurama and he tried to survive the best he could, sleeping in alleyways hidden from sight and eating what he could, mostly leftovers in bins. On the plus side Kurama keeps his body healthy but he is far from being at his best.

_"__What have I done to them?"_ Naruto's stomach rumbled.

"So hungry…" He moaned as he slumped down on the ground, holding his belly.

"Are you all right?" A small voice asked, he turned his head to see a girl not older than him with pink clothes and pink hair holding a plastic bag.

"Perfect, I just love to lay in damp alleyways that smell of pee." He couldn't stop the sarcasm from coming out. The girl stared at his cerulean eyes that seemed too dull to be that of a kid her age without knowing what to say, but then his stomach rumbled again.

"You're hungry?" Naruto bit back the sarcastic comment that came to him and nodded weakly. She rummaged in the plastic bag as she went closer and took out three bread rolls.

"You're… giving them to me?" She nodded with a small smile. He hesitantly reached them before a smile appeared on his face and his eyes seemed to brighten a bit. "Thank you" He thanked weakly.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" He replied before they heard a woman calling for her.

"It's my mom, I have to go." Naruto was left alone in the alleyway but he felt better than ever in the last week: He was healed and he had some decent food. This night he went to sleep with a rare genuine smile on his face.

Naruto found himself in a dirty and dark sewer, but he was used to it as he went here every night for the past week so he knew exactly where he wanted to go. He quickly found himself in front of the cage containing the nine tailed fox, who seemed irritated.

**"****How is it that you manage to come in here every damn night?"** He growled but Naruto just grinned, despite the complaint he knew the fox liked having company after years alone in this place. For proof the fox started teaching Naruto about things he would need to survive, for the moment it meant hiding and stealing. When he did this Kurama was surprised to find that Naruto was nearly drinking everything he taught him, the boy showed exceptional progress in only a week as he was ready for a live test at market stealing though it went badly.

"So, how did I do today?" The fox sighed.

**"****What do you think?"** He asked sarcastically, making Naruto wonder if his sarcasm was rubbing on him. **"You got caught because you were too obvious, brat. You tried to hide yourself between people, which made you stand out compared to the other passer-by, and you clearly went toward the damn stand. You have to look like you are aimlessly wandering or you'll get noticed before you even try something, especially with how they treat you!"** Naruto looked down in shame, making the fox internally sigh. **"Although for a first time… it was passable"** The blond beamed at him.

**_"_****_Shit! Who would have thought I would be that weak to this kid?"_**

"Hey Kurama, can you tell me another of your awesome stories?" The child asked with stars in his eyes, making the fox sigh.

**_"_****_As usual: no trace of fear, loves my stories, being taught and is happy to see me… He's really different from my previous jailers"_**

**"****All right brat, let me tell you about the first hokage."** They ended up talking all night long without even realising it.

One month after his encounter with Sakura, Naruto was again in the market. No one seemed to notice him as he ate an apple he stole just a moment ago. During this time Kurama discovered one thing about Naruto: He learns faster by doing things than just reading or hearing about them. As such he made some great progress in his hiding, stealing and fleeing skills though he is far from being good enough as villagers often find him, see him steal and catch him but he sometime manage to steal food without trouble like today. He was unfortunately too thin for someone his age ever should and suffer so regularly from hunger and got used to the pain. As he finished his apple he saw in an alleyway a brown cat with a red ribbon attached to its right ear and a black vertical line on its forehead with three lines going across it. The cat seemed to be hiding from something, which made Naruto curious and approach it. As he came closer the cat seemed wary of him before it relaxed when it saw that the blond wasn't one of its pursuers. Now next to the cat Naruto could tell it was female and looked stressed out. The sound of people running came closer and the cat immediately hid behind a bin. Three genins appeared in front of the alleyway and spotted Naruto.

"Hey kid, have you seen a cat with a red ribbon on its right ear?" Asked the closest one.

"No, I can't say I did. Sorry"

"Damn, this fury got away again!" One of his teammates exclaimed before they ran away. Naruto turned where the cat hid to see her looking at him with confusion and gratitude in her amber eyes.

"You hungry?" She nodded, Naruto smiled.

"Wait a moment" He said as he took off. He was going towards a fish stall when he heard a voice he didn't expect to hear.

**"****Is he really going to try and steal a fish for a cat he just met?"** Kurama wondered out loud, making Naruto pause for a second before he walked again to avoid being noticed by villagers. Kurama, however, noticed this. **"Wait, did you just hear me?"**

'Yes?' Naruto tried to answer internally as he didn't want to be heard by others and thought insane.

**"****But it shouldn't be possible because of the seal, unless…"**

'Unless what?' Naruto had reached the stand and successfully stolen a decent sized fish and was going back to the alleyway.

**"****Don't mind it, it's not really important"** The fox stated but inside was deep in thought.

**_"_****_The seal is clearly meant to slowly let him use my chakra while stopping me from harassing him. If we can talk to each other two conditions must be met: the seal must not recognise me as a threat to the kid's wellbeing and he must have adapted himself to my chakra. I can see the first condition fulfilled since I'm basically teaching him to survive but for him to have adapted to my chakra without any training… Just what is this kid?"_**

'If you say so Kurama, I'm glad we can talk outside of night time though' Naruto replied cheerfully as he gave the fish to the cat that devoured it with gusto. Just as she finished her meal Naruto's stomach rumbled.

"Hungry…" He moaned. The cat stared at him before rubbing herself on his leg and mewing at him before going at the entrance of the alleyway. As Naruto didn't move she turned her head at him and mewed again.

"You want me to follow you?" She nodded and Naruto followed. They walked for a while until they were near the bins of a nearby little ramen shop, and the bin had untouched ramen. Naruto immediately started to salvage what he could as he thanked the cat and ate next to the bins as he was too hungry to move.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked in a horrified tone. Naruto froze before he slowly turned toward the source of the voice, finishing his mouthful in a gulp while doing so. He saw an older slender girl with dark brown hair, large black eyes and fair skin. She looked horrified and Naruto was going to run away like his cat companion already did but was stopped by the girl putting an arm on his shoulder. "Wait! Why are you eating from bins?"

"I live on the street. I'm sorry that I did that so please let me go" he said in a monotone voice as he was expecting to be insulted or beaten. Instead she gave him a concerned look that surprised him.

"Follow me." She simply said in a tone that left no room to arguments. She led him in the restaurant named Ichiraku's ramen where an old man with dark brown hair and black eyes was preparing some ramen.

"Welcome to Ichiraku ramen" He said as he turned around to great them. "Oh, that was fast Ayame. Who's your friend?"

"Not now dad, this boy is starving" The man finally noticed how thin Naruto was and instantly became serious.

"A bowl of miso ramen coming right up!"

"But I don't have any money" Complained Naruto, shocking Ayame.

"Kid, I'll be damned if I make you pay in the state you are in." The old man stated firmly. Naruto let Ayame lead him to a stool as they waited for the ramen to be done.

"I'm Ichiraku Ayame and this is my dad, Teuchi. What's your name?" The girl asked.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto" He replied with his head bent down, waiting to be thrown out.

"Naruto, it's a good name. Nice to meet you." She said with a bright smile which made Naruto look up just in time to see Teuchi place a bowl of ramen in front of him, with an equally bright smile on his face. Naruto lost it and started to cry, making them panic.

"Thank you" Naruto said in between sobs and repeated himself over and over. Ayame had a sad smile before she took him in a hug, letting him cry on her shoulder. It lasted a couple of minutes before he calmed down enough and wiped his eyes. "Sorry"

"It's all right, now eat up before it becomes cold." She replied with a smile. Naruto took a bite and froze: he never tasted anything that good before and proceeded to devour his ramen at frightening rate. Seeing this Ayame's eyes widened as it was the first time she saw someone eat that fast. The bowl was finished in seconds.

"You're still hungry?" Teuchi asked with a small smile as he already knew the answer before Naruto hesitantly nodded. Fifteen bowls later Naruto was finally full for the first time of his life.

"Say Naruto… Do you live alone?" Ayame softly asked. Naruto nodded without looking at her in the eyes.

"Naruto, whenever you are hungry you can come here. And don't even think about paying your food until you have a job and that's final" Teuchi stated. Naruto had tears in his eyes before he bowed his head and thanked them for their kindness. After he left the little restaurant it was night time and Naruto was going in the alleyway he used as a sort of 'home'. He arranged in a corner a ruined mattress, a cover and some boxes that were all thrown away. It was the best he had in one month but Naruto was proud he even had this little place as he was hidden from the villagers. He went on his bed and thought about everything that happened in the day.

_"__I found and helped a cat and she helped me back by leading me where I could get food, making me encounter two nice people who want to feed me for free… I wonder why the majority of the village is mean to me…"_

'Kurama?'

**"****Yeah?"**

'Do you know why I am hated by most people? Is it something I did or_'

**"****No. First I'll have to teach you something: There exist things that are called seals. Seals can do lots of things very different but their primary and most common use is to seal things into objects. Got it?"** The boy nodded. **"If you put a sealing seal in a scroll then you can store things inside the scroll that is unchanged no matter what it contains. Now most people are not interested in fuinjutsu as it is a very complex art so they don't really understand how they work."**

'So if you are sealed in me, that means that seals can be put on a human body too to contain something directly in us?'

**"****Exactly, the fourth Hokage had to seal me in a kid as a mere object couldn't contain me and an adult would die shortly because of my chakra conflicting with the human's. No, it had to be a child and the ideal would be a baby whose chakra coils aren't developed: that child was you. The hokage had hoped that you would be seen as the village's hero but those idiots only saw me and the lives I took in you. They hate you because they hate me and can't see past their hatred. I'm sorry kid."**

'Why did you attack the village in the first place?' Naruto asked after a moment of silence. The fox then proceeded to tell him a watered down summary of what happened the night he was sealed in him, without mention of his father being the Hokage or the man that is the cause of his parent's death being an Uchiha. The fox didn't want to transform this cheerful kid into a broody avenger after all.

Two months later Naruto was again walking in the streets but this time he had a goal: find as many clothes as he could. It wasn't easy as people tended to keep their stuff to use them for something else or give them to those that needed it. So he roamed from bins to bins, his main source for everything except food as he ate at Ichiraku's only. As he looked into some garbage he noticed a group of people came closer to him, and it was growing. He ran towards the nearest alleyway as he started to know them enough to lose the average civilian. Unfortunately for Naruto there was a genin in the group and so he not only didn't lose them but also got cornered in a dead end.

"Finally got you demon, today is the day you die!" The genin exclaimed as the civilians cheered. He took out a kunai and Naruto was prepared to take another beating that may be his last. The genin charged faster than Naruto could react and pinned the blond on the wall by stabbing the kunai in his shoulder. He let out a scream out of pain and heard them laughing, he saw the genin taking out a kunai and knew by the look in his eyes that it will be the end.

_"__No, I don't want to die! I will not die!"_ Naruto thought before he reacted on instinct and hit the man with a chakra infused leg in the place no man wants to be hit. The genin screamed in pain as he let go of Naruto before he struck him again, sending him into a wall. The man approached with the intent to kill and Naruto closed his eyes before he heard gasps followed by cries of anger.

"What are you doing here you whore?" Shouted a woman, Naruto opened his eyes to see the back of a teenager: a girl with violet hair styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail and wearing the usual chunin attire but with larger sleeves. The genin that attacked him was lying on the floor with a kunai stabbed in his neck as blood poured slowly.

"What the fuck do you bastards are doing? Ganging up on a kid and trying to kill him? I'm pretty sure that's against enough laws to earn you a sentence to death if you continue." She coldly stated, angering the crowd even more.

"This thing is not a kid: it is the demon fo_" A man started to say before a kunai also found its way to his neck. As the man gurgled on his own blood the kunoichi had a big dark red snake coming out of one of her sleeves and wrapped around her before hissing at the civilians, making them take a step back.

"I advise you to leave. Now…" She growled, making them run away in fear. She turned to Naruto and he could see that she had light brown, pupil-less eyes.

"You're all right kid?"

"I have a kunai in my shoulder." He stated in a monotone voice that made the teenager sweat-drop.

"Right, stupid question… Well, I'm no medic but I can heal this much." She said as she took out the kunai but froze as his wound closed in a sizzling noise right in front of her eyes. "What the fuck?"

"Are you going to hate me too now?" He asked carefully.

"What for? You healed yourself so less work for me" She said before standing up and offering her hand to help Naruto up. "I'm Mitarashi Anko, you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Since you seem to have lots of friends I'll bring you home. Where to?"

"I am home"

"You mean they got you next to your house?"

"No, I live in the streets." Anko froze for a moment.

"How old are you again?"

"Five years old…"

"And you live in the streets?" Naruto nodded. There was silence until she dragged him by the arm.

"We are going to the Hokage." Naruto's eyes widened: He remembered that an old man with a funny hat came to see him from time to time and he learned recently that he was the leader of the village so he understood why it sometimes took months until he could see him again. But Naruto didn't want to bother him as already had a lot to do, so he did the only thing a kid his age can do: complain and struggle. Unfortunately for him, it was Mitarashi Anko who dragged him and she was having none of this. A minute after he started struggling he was knocked out.

Anko's day had a good start: She got up, had dango, the food from the gods, for breakfast and spent some time with her old friend Kurenai. But it became bad when she went to her job in the intelligence division as a Torture and Interrogation (T&amp;I) specialist and she saw a crowd of full grown bastards chasing after a _kid_ with freaking _killing intent_. She knew very well how the villagers could be cruel as when her old mentor, Orochimaru, betrayed the village she changed from one of the kunoichi that people respected and looked up too, to the 'snake whore'. But despite how the civilians, and some ninja, saw her and the tough front she put up to cope with the hate of the villagers, she was really far from being cruel. A bit sadist by moments, yes, but not cruel if it is not her job to be. And seeing a kid not even half her age pursued by people attempting to murder him was one of the worst way to anger her. And _no one_ wants to anger Anko Mitarashi. Then when she saved the life of the little boy a woman insulted her, and then someone went and nearly revealed to the boy that he was the container of the nine tails and she was happy to apply the law by killing the one that was spilling out this S class secret. Not only that but she could relate somewhat to the kid: Both orphans and both hated for things they had no control of. And to top it all this kid that she could relate to had just told her he lived in the streets when he was _five_ years old. So obviously she was going to bring him to the Hokage no matter what the kid thought of it.

Hiruzen was not pleased. He had a bad day since he woke up far earlier than normal and somehow couldn't get back to sleep, then he had to deal with stupid members of the civilian council that wanted the authorisation to exile 'dangerous elements' out of the village… Did they think old age made _him_, the freaking nicknamed _professor_ and the damn _god of shinobi_, stupid? So he refused this stupid attempt to throw Naruto out of the village. Then he had to deal with his paperwork that seemed to constantly grow on its own, he could even swear he heard it laugh at him some times and the worst is that old age prevented him from using shadow clones as he will need all his energy if they are attacked. As he reflected on his old age he came to think of the next generation and with that of Naruto. It was three months since the last time he saw his surrogate grandson and was wondering if he went well. And that's when Anko arrived with an unconscious blond boy on her shoulder with a tear on his T-shirt at his shoulder and dried blood on it. No, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage, was _not_ pleased at all.

"What happened?" He demanded sternly, noticing the anger in Anko's eyes.

"I went to the T&amp;I department to do my job when I saw a small group attack this kid with a genin as their leader. I killed the bastard, scared the shit out the others and when I asked the brat where he lived he casually told me he lived in the streets. I was going to bring him to you but he resisted so I knocked him out and here I am." While she talked she placed Naruto on a small couch in the office and looked back at the Hokage, both too focused on their conversation to notice a dark red snake that came out of Anko's sleeve as she laid the boy down and slid towards him.

"What? How long was he in the streets?" The old ninja exclaimed in shock but Anko just shrugged.

"Hell if I know but probably a while from what he said" Hiruzen sighed before they looked at Naruto only to freeze as they saw the red snake comfortably coiled around Naruto as if it was natural.

"Akabi, what are you doing?" Anko asked her personal snake, she hissed back gently before laying her head next to Naruto's. Anko's jaws dropped.

"What did she say?"

"She… She said that she felt good there" Now the Hokage was confused too. It must be known that Akabi is not trusting of others and very protective of Anko, as such she's always on guard with strangers. So seeing her cuddling a boy she and Anko just met was unbelievable. Naruto stirred awake and blinked when he saw a big dark red snake with its head right next to him. Then he smiled at it as he recognises the snake as being with the girl who saved his life. It took some time but they all finally managed to take Akabi off of Naruto and the boy was now facing a serious Hiruzen.

"Naruto-kun, I heard from Anko you lived in the streets. How long?" Naruto mumbled something.

"Speak clearly dammit!" Anko exclaimed, a bit annoyed that he managed to befriend Akabi without effort when it took her months.

"… Three months" And her irritation went away.

"Why didn't you come to me?" The hokage asked in concern as he berated himself for not checking on Naruto more often.

"I didn't want to bother you." He said as he looked down.

"Naruto, while it is true my work takes a lot of my time you won't bother me by asking for some help. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Good, I will look for a place where you can live but for now you can stay with Anko"

"Wait, what?" Anko exclaimed in surprise. "You want _me_ to take care of a _brat_?" Hiruzen rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, we both know that you aren't like what people see you as and since you saved him today it will be better for him to stay with you… plus I don't think Akabi is going to let you refuse." Anko turned her head toward Akabi who came back on her shoulder and was glaring at her, daring her to refuse, making her sweat-drop.

"Ah, I have no problem with that as long as he doesn't make a mess in my apartment." Naruto nodded earnestly, making Anko give him an uneasy smile.

_"__How the hell do you take care of kids already? I'm not good with this stuff damn it!"_ She mentally panicked.

"Hum… Jiji?" The old ninja smiled at the way Naruto called him, reminding him of his mother. "Do you think I can be a shinobi one day?"

"Of course you can, but you will have to work hard to become a strong ninja" The boy's face brightened.

"Really?"

"Of course, but you will only be able to go to the academy in two years but that doesn't stop you from preparing yourself, but don't hurt yourself by overdoing it. Now can you wait in the next room while I talk alone with Anko? My secretary will take care of you." The young blond nodded vigorously before jogging out of the room, Akabi following him. Once the doors closed the Hokage activated a privacy seal so that nothing will be seen or heard in the room.

"So… Will the civilian council allow the kid to live with a ninja?" He sighed.

"No, all we can do is send money to his account that I managed to secure myself. The civilian council where quick to act as the kyubi attacked: as soon as Minato died they made sure to strengthen their power while there was a lack of Hokage. And I couldn't do anything as the rule that allows a Hokage to freely make reforms in the first two days he/she is put in the position only works if it's the first time you become Hokage." Anko clenched her fists in anger, remembering how the civilian council _profited_ from the Bijuu's attack while many ninjas and villagers died. "I will only be able to give him an apartment because it is in our village's rules to help orphans"

"So the kid will be alone as he grow hated by others while ninjas that can make the goddamn difference between a scroll and a kunai can't help him… bastards!" Hiruzen nodded.

"It is the situation Naruto is in, and I'm surprise he didn't mentally break in those three months… I will have to be more vigilant but I will also want to have you visit him from time to time."

"Why me?"

"You two are similar as you are both hated for things out of your control" She rubbed the side of her neck. "But this is not an order, do what you want after he obtains an apartment" Their conversation ended the Hokage released the privacy seal and accompanied Anko to the exit. There they saw Naruto silently watching Hiruzen's assistant work as he sat on Akabi, who positioned herself so that he was at the same level as the assistant. She was a woman with violet eyes and hair and a red gem that is outlined in black inlaid on her forehead. She has very pale, almost grey skin and wore an indigo cloak with a hood down over black clothes. The woman didn't even pay attention to them as she worked with an expressionless face.

"Everything went well Raven?" Hiruzen asked.

"If you are asking if the young Naruto was annoying me then no, he was surprisingly content to watch me work in silence after I told him what my work was about." She said without any emotions.

"She stops you from cowering from your paperwork as she does hers." Naruto stated cheerfully, making the old shinobi sweat-drop while Anko chuckled.

"What are you teaching him?"

"Only the truth, you did try to jump out of the window to escape paperwork" She replied in the same expressionless manner. Naruto and Anko burst out in laugher as even more sweat formed behind the Hokage's head.

"Come on kid, I'll show you to my place" Anko stated as she led Naruto out of the hokage manor with the red snake wrapped around shoulders and neck like a giant, living scarf. As they made their way towards the ninja-only apartment complex Anko was staying in, Naruto was talking to Kurama.

'Hey Kurama, will you help me become a great ninja?'

**"****You would have been put in ninja training either way"**

'What do you mean?'

**"****Hello? Great beast sealed inside you so enormous power and near infinite chakra that you can learn to use? Well not like you have a lot of options, since the villagers hates you they won't give you a job and if you find a job nobody will ask for your services. Being a ninja is the only logical choice for survival and I won't allow my container to be weak, especially since you promised me to free me one day."**

'Yeah, I didn't forget. Thanks a lot Kurama' He replied cheerfully.

**_"_****_This kid… I hope this old human finds a way to help him or I doubt he would survive this village without a lot of pain."_** Kurama thought sadly, wondering again about how a child managed to get this close to him.

**A/N: The end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long guys but it is definitely longer than the prologue. Like my other story they might be more characters from other series, books, films, etc. The difference is that they are more of the cameo type and don't have any importance to the story. I don't even know if I will put other characters like that, she just seemed fitting for the role I wanted. The name of the snake is a tentative of a mix between red and snake in Japanese. As always: Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Academy starts

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. As always, sorry for the wait. Firstly I would like to thank all those that followed this story since I first started it because it means a lot to see that you still follow even when I rewrite the story as I know it can be annoying (especially as I'm not the fastest writer alive ^^' ). I'm really happy to see familiar names in the reviews for my stories and I thank you again for that. Also I noticed that the most difficult part of a story and chapters, for me, is to write the beginning. Generally it's where I block for each chapter, I don't know if any other writers have the same problem but it sure is a pain. Well then, on with the story.**

"Dialogue"

_"__Thoughts"_

'Mental dialogue'

**"****Bijuu (Great beast) dialogue/ demonic voice"**

**_"_****_Bijuu thoughts"_**

"**_jutsus_**" (Just noticed I put spells by mistake ^^' )

Naruto stood in front of front of the entrance of the ninja academy while other kids went in. He was seven years old now, the age where hopeful ninjas entered the academy to learn the basics. When he went to a board that showed which classroom to go to he noticed that most children his age were already in groups, talking to each other. He knew that would happen as normally he should have went to a preparation school when he was six years old to learn the basics of reading and writing but no schools wanted to take him in. Not that he complained as instead he was taught by Anko, who he considered as a big sister, Raven, who often took care of him when Anko was at work or sent on missions, Kurama and finally Hiruzen Sarutobi when he had the time to see him. Now Naruto won't brag about that but being taught by ninjas, the nine tailed fox and the Hokage himself made school seem dull and pointless. Naruto was sure he had a head start on anyone in his age group and that was welcomed as he learned that there were a lot of ninjas that hated him too so there was a good chance that his education will be sabotaged, or at least that was what Kurama warned him about. When he entered his classroom he saw that again almost everyone was talking to each other, so he decided to walk around the place as he still had time before lessons started. As he was making a mental map of a place, a lesson Kurama taught him after he got caught in a dead end by villagers, he felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, is that you?" The soft voice of a girl asked, one he recognized despite not having heard it for two years. He turned around and tackled the girl behind him so fast she took several seconds to process what had happened. She had dark brown eyes and hair with two Chinese-style buns and short fringe-bangs framing her face. She wore a pink qipao, dark green pants and blue sandals.

"I missed you Tenten nee-chan (sister)!" He exclaimed happily as she finally returned the hug.

"Tenten, who is he?" A girl next to her asked.

"He's someone I met and took care of in the orphanage but it's been two years since I last saw him… Where were you Naruto?" He broke the hug as the bell rang. "Never mind, we'll catch up after school so go to your classroom." She said while pushing his back lightly, sending him running where he had to be. Naruto arrived a minute before their sensei, a man with dark brown hair and dull brown eyes.

"Hello class, as I'm sure you could guess I am your new sensei. My name is Tashiro Akihisa and I hope we will spend a good year together." He then presented the subjects they will learn here: First they will develop their reading and writing skills so that they are fast and efficient, history and geography, math, basic strategies, trap making, basics of genjutsu and ninjutsu, how to hide, throw kunai and shuriken, physical conditioning and taijutsu. Optional courses they could choose in their third year were: Fuinjutsu, basic torture and interrogation, cryptography, medical training and cooking in the wild. The first year focused on history, geography, reading, writing, physical conditioning and chakra control near the end of the year. Naruto would probably never have a problem in history because of Kurama and knows most of what is needed for geography in this year. His reading and writing skills are probably better than everyone in his class because of all his different teachers, and since he can now eat healthy food at Ichiraku's and with Anko and Raven's help, Kurama put his body in the best of shape for a kid his age without taking into account the training given to him by the same people. All this should make him the best in his class, but he won't be. It was a plan made by Kurama that he plays the role of the dead last. There were several reasons for this: Firstly it is to avoid getting attacked more often by the villagers, then there were the teachers that would try and sabotage his education that might take drastic measures if he does too well, finally it could be counted as training and preparation for the future. A ninja sometimes has missions where knowing how to act will be beneficial in multiple aspects of his job, and if he is known as the dead last people will most likely make the mistake of underestimating him… In the ninja world, deception is one of their strongest weapons. It was for that effect that Naruto prepared to stand out and be the clown of the class, not that it would have been easy to stay unnoticed as he wore an orange jumpsuit, the only clothes he could find.

When the teacher finished his explanation of the different courses of the academy, he asked each student to present themselves. He memorised some names: Aburane Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Uchiha Sasuke as they are all clan heirs except for the latter but he is still from an important clan. The last name that caught his attention however was for different reasons: Haruno Sakura. Sure enough he could see the pink haired girl sitting alone in a corner. Sadly she saw him but didn't have any reactions. She forgot, though he expected that as who will remember someone they saw once two years ago? The teacher finally asked him to present himself, though the glare he discreetly sent him showed what he thought of him.

_"__Well then, time to be a clown…"_

Several weeks passed and Naruto was walking alone toward his apartment. He was already established as the clown and dead last of his class while in reality Kurama kept him far ahead of the others in terms of skills such as stealing and hiding, to the point he could hide from genin and some fresh chunin. But this was at the back of his mind for the moment as it was his birthday, and for the first time in the last two years Anko won't be there as she was on a mission far away. He was a bit depressed at that, remembering the first time she appeared in her apartment for his birthday with a cake, and some dango.

**"****Kit watch out!"** Kurama shouted, kicking Naruto out of his thoughts but too late for him to dodge completely the fist heading for his head. The blow threw him on the ground but he got up as fast as he could to look at his aggressor. It was a drunken woman with long black hair and eyes, a woman that wore the traditional chunin attire.

_"__Great, I can't escape…"_ He thought as he took the basic academic stance Anko started to teach him. He wasn't stupid enough to think he stood a chance even if the chunin was drunk, but he still could take this beating as fighting experience. The woman grinned sadistically before striking Naruto's left temple fast and hard but he barely blocked, keeping his eyes open all the long despite the fear he had. The beating proceeded with Naruto stopping one or two strikes by pure luck and observing her before the woman was satisfied and left the bruised blond in an alley. Naruto got back up in a minute with his bruises disappearing rapidly.

'Thank you Kurama.'

**"****You really shouldn't…"**

'I already told you: it's not your fault so I won't blame you, it will make me no different than them' Kurama stayed silent as Naruto reached the door of his rundown apartment. He got in and automatically took of his shoes and jumpsuit, revealing the white T-shirt with a red swirl on the back he received as a present a year ago. He entered his kitchen and opened his fridge, looking for some fruit juice he put in it, when he heard someone chuckling. He turned as fast as he could and stood on guard before the light was switched on, blinding him for a second. When his sight came back his jaw dropped. In front of him was Raven sitting at his table with a huge cake on it and Tenten next to the light switch. A huge banner written 'Happy birthday' was hung on the ceiling.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Tenten exclaimed and Raven said in her monotone voice. Naruto was still frozen in shock. Tenten chuckled again.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch a fly." She joked and it had the desired effect of bringing Naruto out of his shock.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" He asked, though his tone made it clear he was happy to see them.

"I missed two of your birthdays since I didn't know where you were, you honestly thought I'll miss another one?" Tenten accused, making Naruto scratch the back of his head in embarrassment before he looked at Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"The Hokage mysteriously deemed I could get a day of rest… Though now that I think about it he'll probably ditch his paperwork halfway through." She stated in the same tone of voice, making Naruto laugh and Tenten gain a confused look.

"Jiji hates paperwork." He answered Tenten's unasked question between chuckles as her eyes grew wide.

"You call the Hokage jiji?" Naruto nodded before his stomach rumbled, making him blush as Tenten giggled and Raven gained a small smile.

"Making we should eat." The secretary said as she pointed at a dish on his stove. One filled with ramen that screamed of Ichiraku special. "I got this on my way here." The pale woman stated as Naruto's eyes had stars in them. Naruto spent the rest of the night enjoying his birthday in company of two of his precious people. The next morning he woke up feeling great, his presents were next to his bed. He received a black nightcap that had a face and two big white teeth that make it look like the nightcap is eating him, and that he was currently wearing, from Tenten. From Raven he got a book on chakra concepts and manipulation and from Hiruzen, who came when his work was finished, he had green goggles. The goggles and book were on the night table next to his bed and he could even smell the ink and paper of his new book.

_"__Wait, smell? How is it possible?"_ He heard someone chuckling and decided to go to his mindscape. He soon stood in front of the huge cage containing a grinning nine tailed fox.

**"****So, I hope you like your birthday gift."**

"What do you mean? What did you give me, exactly?"

**"****Better senses. Be it hearing, smell, sight… Hell, I even boosted your sense of touch."**

"But how? I thought the seal stopped things like that?" Seeing the boy's confusion made Kurama's grin larger.

**"****I worked on it an entire year, little by little. Pretty good for a caged fox, huh?"** He boasted with his nose twitching with pride at his achievement. Naruto had tears in his eyes. **"Hey there, don't cry on me. Gah, what did I do wrong? I was sure it was perfect!"** Kurama freaked out before he heard Naruto mumbling something.

"Thank you." The boy repeated as he wiped the tears off his face. "I'm just happy you would put that much effort just for my birthday." He said with a genuine smile.

**_"_****_God dammit kit, stop doing things like that! I still have a reputation of a tough fox to keep, you know!"_**

**"****D-Don't worry about it and go out of here. You still have school today."**

"OK! See you later Tou-san (father)!" He exclaimed before leaving his mindscape. Kurama's mouth was opened in shock for several minutes before he got out of it laid down with his head on his front paws.

**_"_****_Father, huh? I can live with that."_** He thought with a smile.

One year later, Naruto was jumping from roof to roof with an objective: Haruno Sakura's window. Now it wasn't to look at her sleep or any other creepy things the villagers will surely say he would do if they knew about his destination. No, his goal was simply to deliver a small box he held in front of the window. The reason is that he heard in class it was her birthday and he decided to give her a present. That's why he had saved up for a while to buy her a silver necklace with a single pink, polished stone. As he grew closer to her house he heard some grumbling from within him.

'What was that Tou-san?' Naruto asked Kurama. The two having grown even closer since Naruto first calling the fox father.

**"****Just wondering why you bother giving her a present anonymously. You know as well as me that she fangirl's over the Uchiha gloomy bastard. Just give up on her before it comes back biting at you, she is already violent against you for god's sake."**

'Thanks for your concern, dad, but think of it as a way to repay the kindness she showed me back then.' He responded with a smile, making the fox grumble about stupid, soft hearted blonds. Meanwhile Naruto had accomplished his task and was already heading for the academy. When he entered the school ground he found that something was off. The last students entered the building with him being a bit behind but it was too calm. No, too silent. Naruto looked around, an uneasy feeling setting in. After a few attacks from civilians and ninjas, he gained a sort of sixth sense to when he was targeted and it was reinforced by his heightened senses. The weird thing is that he felt in danger and protected at the same time.

"Well, what are you doing there kid? Shouldn't you be in class?" A grandfatherly voice asked. Naruto turned to the owner of the voice, an old man with grey hair and eyes and wearing a plain brown janitor uniform. The man cleaning the entrance with a broom was the new janitor of the school and arrived two weeks ago. He was named Oshima Etsuya and the weird thing is that he wasn't angry at all when Naruto pranked him but proceeded to prank him back. This old man was friendly to everyone, including him, loved to prank others as Naruto and apparently loved ramen nearly as much as the blond. Needless to say the two got along very well.

"Yeah, I should run to class. Have a good day old man!" Naruto exclaimed as he was going to rush in but stopped when he felt a massive amount of killing attempt. A second later he was surrounded by three chunins that produced the murderous intent, all had a kunai drawn.

"This time you will die demon!" One of them exclaimed as they threw their kunais too fast for Naruto to dodge. The blond protected his face with his eyes closed, waiting for the pain to come but it nether did. He opened his eyes to see the weapons stuck on the ground and Oshima casually leaning on his broom.

"Who the hell are you and why are you protecting this beast?" Nearly growled one of them.

"Me, I'm just a normal janitor that is doing his job." He stated as he straightened himself and twirled his broom quickly before gripping it solidly. "Cleaning the trash, that is." The next moment the three attackers were sent flying, unconscious, while the old janitor was behind Naruto, bent forward and his right arm outstretched holding the broom like an extension of it. The boy never saw him moving, he was just too fast for him.

"H-How? Why?" Was all he managed to get out. Oshima turned to him casually, the broom resting on his shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just a retired shinobi turned janitor and I just did my job. You on the other hand, are late. Just tell your teacher I asked for your help with something to avoid getting punished." He said as he ruffled the blonde's hair. Naruto could only nod weakly before going to class. After escaping punishment thanks to Oshima's excuse he sat down and listened on a boring lesson about the first and second Hokage, he already knew all that and much more thanks to Kurama. After the lesson came the much needed short break. This time most students decided to stay in class to talk, him being left out of any discussions as usual.

"Hey Forehead, I wanted to ask for a while: Where did you get this necklace?" Ino asked, hers and Sakura's rivalry over Sasuke, the emo king, was well known.

"I found it next to my window this morning but there was no note to point to who gave it to me."

"An anonymous admirer?" Another girl wondered.

_"__More like a known admirer choosing to give a present in an indirect way, not that you'll know…"_ Naruto though with a scoff. He really liked Sakura, she was strong minded, smart and beautiful, however she lacked confidence and she hides it by her short temper and suppressing her real thoughts on some matter. Her fangirl attitude also made her start a light diet so that she will grow thin. Even though she didn't remember her single act of kindness years ago, Naruto never did and took it as his duty to bolster her confidence by seemingly annoying her by asking her out on a date. This assured her that, despite Sasuke's attitude every time she tried to get close to him, she was still attractive and desirable. The whole 'anonymous present' were partly for the same reason, the other being that he wasn't sure she would accept a direct present from him.

"Maybe it's from Sasuke-kun but he was too shy to give it to me in person?" Sakura fantasized, drawing a groan from his tenant.

**"****I told you kit, a stupid fangirl. The emo brat never showed her any signs that he even acknowledged her and she still thinks he gave her a present. This is ridiculous!"**

'As long as she's fine, I'm fine.'

**"****Kami (god) dammit, you are the most tenacious kid I ever met. All this because she gave you something to eat when you starved."** The great fox said in exasperation, not understanding why his unofficially adopted son went this far for a debt he paid long ago, with the interests included.

'She gave me some hope that some people could still give me kindness. It is priceless for me.' Naruto looked back to the girls to see Ino observing him with her eyes narrowed, confused. Naruto smiled and waved at her. His fellow blonde scoffed and turned her head but he could see her confusion stayed. Before he could ponder on it Iruka entered the classroom again with the students that were outside, making everyone sit back in silence

"Well then class, I have to remind that tomorrow you will have a survival exercise. For that I hope none of you forgot to buy the supplies we told you to get or you will have a bad time out there and some points taken for unpreparedness." The survival test, Naruto nearly forgot. He knew he would do well in this test as, sadly, he got experience in camping outside and surviving in the streets and the wilds because of the villagers. "For this test you will be in groups of two, they are already made and I will accept _no_ complaints, understood?" Iruka continued, earning nods from everyone when they saw he wasn't in the best of mood. And an angry Iruka was the nightmare of any student as you had to do a _lot_ to truly anger the nice and fair teacher. Naruto vaguely listened to the groups before he was mentioned. "Group seven will be Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura." The teacher stopped a few second as Sakura moaned, clearly displeased, before going to the next group as if nothing happened.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for the glares he got from Sakura and strangely enough Ino. As he walked in the streets, ignoring the usual glares as he wasn't hiding, he suddenly got dragged by the arm in a dark alleyway. Not willing to let himself be beaten up, he swipe the arm holding him away and took a sloppy defensive stance before realising that his 'attacker' was in fact Ino, and she looked angry.

"What are you playing at _dead last_?" She asked scornfully.

"What do you mean, Ino?"

"Don't play dumb. You didn't react when Sakura talked about her anonymous present, which is not how you normally act. You would rather try and take the credit or be annoyed that she thought Sasuke gave her the present. The fact you did none of that indicates that you know who gave it." She stated angrily.

"You sure have a lot of imagination…" He said blankly, surprising Ino as she thought he would get angry.

"I'm from a clan that specialise in information gathering so lying to me will get you nowhere." Naruto mentally laughed at that.

"Right, I know the guy who gave her the present. And so what? It's no big deal if she wants to fantasize about Sasuke giving it to her." Surprisingly, that angered Ino as she grabbed him by the collar and slammed him in the wall behind him.

"And let her be hurt when she discovers that it wasn't him but a friend of the dead last? The fact he leaves a present at her window, showing he knows where she lives, is disturbing, can you understand?" She nearly yelled at him.

"And Sasuke doing that is not disturbing? What a messed up logic you have here. At least having a secret admirer will boost her confidence." He stated coldly, shocking her as Naruto _never_ talked in this kind of voice. And frankly, seeing the normally cheerful boy speak that coldly scared her a bit.

"Wait… _You_ are the one who dropped the present?" She asked in realisation, taking a step back in shock. He averted his eyes, preferring to look at the ground rather than her. "Why? Couldn't you just give it to her?" That drew a chuckle out of him, but it wasn't his normal ones, it was dry and mocking.

"And what do you think Sakura and you would do if I gave you a present directly? You two who seek Sasuke's attention, knowing that we do not like each other? The present will be refused at best, thrown away at worst. Plus having a secret admirer in addition to me always asking her out will boost her confidence a lot."

"W-Why would you go this far for Sakura?" Ino asked, not knowing who the blond in front of her was as he acted so out of character.

"She doesn't remember, and I don't care that she doesn't, but she showed me kindness when I needed it the most. I could never pay this debt back enough. And the more I know of her, the more I like her. Though I'm glad to see you are still her friend despite your rivalry over the teme (bastard)."

"You are weird Naruto. I don't know who you are anymore but if you hurt her I'll make you regret it." She stated with a glare. He nodded before walking away, turning back just before he left the alleyway.

"For anyone else this conversation never happened, am I clear?" He asked in a cold voice, getting a short nod in return. When he truly left he heard her let out a breath she probably didn't know she kept.

**"****So… Why did you drop the mask around her?"** Kurama asked.

'Because she would have pressed on the matter every chance she has and if I don't talk she would ask in public, ruining what I did.' The fox grinned.

**"****Glad to see you use your head kit, I would've hated a dumb brat as my container. I suppose you will show off your survival skills to the pink haired kid? I would love you to show her that she isn't the best."**

'Of course, I won't disappoint you father!' Naruto mentally exclaimed as he made his way to his apartment, already reviewing the different spots that would be best to set up camp in the forest.

**A/N: Damn, I took far longer than I would have liked. I don't know why I have so much trouble writing chapters recently, it's awful. Anyway, the chapter may look weird with the many time skips (or not and I worry too much) so if you think so and have ideas to make them clearer for you to understand, feel free to share them. On the same note, any help, constructive criticism and pointers are welcomed. Of course any reviews of you guys are more than appreciated, even to tell me I take too long to update as I recognize it is my biggest fault. Well then, I still hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter ^^**


End file.
